Dipper and Mabel do stuff
by MisoSoup1
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are bored, and decide to do a bunch of random stuff.
1. Dipper and Mabel play Cuphead

It was a beautiful day in Gravity Falls, but apparently not a beautiful enough day to make Dipper and Mabel go outside. "Hey Mabel! Check out this game I just got!" Dipper said. "Can't talk right now! I glued a macaroni mustache onto my face!" Mabel said. Dipper then walked over to Mabel and RIPPED the macaroni straight off of her face. "Can you come now?" Dipper asked. "Yes." Mabel said while whimpering.

They both went over to the computer to see a strange Mickey Mouse looking character with a cup for a head, and another Mickey Mouse looking character with a cup for a head. "What the heck is this?" Mabel said. "Can't you read Mabel? It's Cuphead!" Dipper said. "Can I play it?" Mabel asked. "Sure!" Dipper said.

After about an hour of playing Cuphead, Mabel threw the computer out of the window and ripped off the head of one of her stuffed animals. "Noooo!" Dipper screamed. His computer was completely destroyed, the key's on the keyboard were scattered, the screen was shattered, and the CD inside his computer was fractured. Dipper then looked like he was about to punch Mabel. "Uh. I'll buy another one." Mabel said. Dipper then threw Mabel out the window.


	2. Dipper and Mabel go to Best Buy

Dipper was pulling Mabel by the ear to the nearest Best Buy to get a new computer, since Mabel broke Dipper's last one. "Ow! Dipper stop it! We're already at Best Buy!" Mabel said. "No, we haven't gotten the computer yet!" Dipper said.

They then went to the computer section of the store. They put the exact same kind of computer that Dipper had into the shopping cart. "Dipper! Let go of my ear! It feels like you're about to rip it off!" Mabel yelled. "Fine, go buy yourself a gumball or something." Dipper said. Dipper then let go of Mabel's ear and let her roam free.

Dipper walked up to the cashier with his shopping cart filled with CD's and a Dell computer. "I have a coupon for 10 free CD's and a Dell computer." Dipper said. "This is a fake, you wrote it down on a napkin." The cashier said. "Uh, run for it!" Dipper said while running with the electronics. "Look at this giant bubble I can blow!" Mabel said while blowing a gigantic bubble. Mabel then started to float up to the sky. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled. Dipper then grabbed onto Mabel and they flew into the sky. Sadly though, the electronics were left on the sidewalk.


	3. Dipper and Mabel take out the trash

After about 30 minutes of flying in the sky on a bubble, the bubble pops and they land on a bush. "Quick! Get upstairs! Grunkle Stan is back!" Dipper said. They then ran into their room and did what they normally did. "Hey kids! I'm ho- and why are you all covered in bruises?" Grunkle Stan asked. "Uuuuuh, the laws of physics?" Dipper said. "Yeah sure, you're grounded, now take out the trash." Grunkle Stan said.

Dipper and Mabel went outside and started to take out the trash. "Man, this is boring, don't you wish we wern't grounded?" Mabel said. "Yeah, but I guess we should just finish taking out the trash and go to bed until we're ungrounded!" Dipper said. "Or we could just go to the arcade and play some video games?" Mabel said. "Sure!" Dipper said. They then started to walk to the arcade.


	4. Dipper and Mabel play DDR

After they make it to the arcade they get a soda and start sipping on it. They just sat there drinking sodas, thinking to themselves, "What game should we spend all of our tokens on?" Dipper then finally stood up and said to Mabel, "How bout we play some Mario Kart?" "Nah, I don't like carting games." Mabel said. "Maybe we could play some rounds of Mortal Kombat?" Dipper suggested. "Nope, you always get mad when I win." Mabel said. "Fine. Then how bout D.D.R?" Dipper suggested. "Sure! I could really go for the exercise!" Mabel said.

They started putting in some quarters and tried to choose a song. "Which song do we choose?" Dipper asked. "I have no idea." Mabel said. They took about an hour to think of a song to choose, many many minutes wasted trying to pick a song, many many people waiting to finally play some D.D.R. Then finally, they chose a song, they chose, All Star.

They started dancing to All Star and trying their best not to miss a single move. So much sweat was created from their pores, so much pain in their legs and so much panting. But at the final move, Mabel broke her leg while trying to perform the final move. "Mabel are you okay?!" Dipper yelled. "Yes, I'm perfectly healthy. Of course I'm not! Please take me to a hospital right now!" Mabel yelled. Dipper then picked up Mabel and ran out of the arcade.


	5. Dipper and Mabel go to the Hospital

When Dipper and Mabel arrived at the hospital, something weird happened. The whole hospital was filled with clown doctors and doctor clowns! "Are you kidding me!?" Dipper yelled. "JUST GET ME TO A FREAKIN' DOCTOR!" Mabel yelled. Dipper then ran over to the receptionist and she guided them to one of the rooms.

The room was filled with balloons, a cotton candy machine, a popcorn machine, some cotton balls, and a bin for syringes. "Your doctor will be here any second now!" The clown doctor said. The clown doctor then tripped on a banana peel and hit his face in a pie. The clown doctor then chuckled and left the room. "This place is creepy, what kind of moron would do this?" Mabel said. "Uuuh, probably some guy called Todd? I dunno." Dipper said. "Maybe some random clown guy called Mr. Peanut butter?" Mabel said. "Eh, that would probably be more plausible." Dipper said.

The doctor clown then came in and put a cast on Mabel's leg. They then left the hospital. Mabel got a lollipop and Dipper got a clown makeover. But, somebody was standing there waiting for Dipper and Mabel. It was... Wendy! "Sup guys." Wendy said. "What are you doing here Wendy?!" Dipper said. "Stan told me to pick you up from wherever you where. So yeah, you're coming with me, to the mystery shack!" Wendy said. "Okay." Dipper said. "Just kidding!" Wendy said. "C'mon, get in the golf cart." Wendy said. Dipper and Mabel then went inside the golf cart.


End file.
